


a tsunami yet to come

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kid Fic, No Incest, No Romance, Sibling Bonding, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Loki gets bitten by a snake, but Thor is a good big brother.





	a tsunami yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> blease dont read this if ur gonna read it as pre-thorki or thorki thanks
> 
> anyways i had some time between classes and i didnt have my 'guess who came to dinner' notes with me so i wrote this... this fandom needs more genderfluid loki fic and by the gods, im here to do my share!! enjoy this fic yall i wrote it in like an hour and im typing it on my phone
> 
> (3/28/18) EDIT: i fixed a couple of typos :p

In the realm of all things strange, mystifying, or terror-inspiring, Loki was a connoisseur. Her books were lined with detailed graphs and skeletal diagrams of lizards and frogs, his bedroom and chambers full of old snake skins preserved with careful magic. He told odd tales repeated nearly word-for-word after sneaking into strange lands through portals and eavesdropping as a shadow in a corner. She created odd spectres and frightening jests with quick, careful, cleverly cruel and cruelly clever fingers.

Loki played with darkness (or what others perceived as darkness) the way a fool played with fire; with far less care than she believed she did.

In the present, Thor sighed, wrapping carefully the bandages over the quick-healing wound. "I am not sure why you are surprised."

Loki grumbled, his voice strained by the ache in his limb. "Yes, well," she said. "You're not sure of much, are you?"

"Ouch." He did not sound hurt at all. Mostly, he sounded sympathetic and amused.

It made Loki bitter - if she was hurting, surely Thor must, too. He repeated, sarcastically, "ouch" and gave her brother a withering look. He only hoped it would cause him even a twinge of guilt; if he was going to laugh at the pain of his little sister - brother? - sister - then he at least would pay some manner of price for it.

Instead, Thor laughed it off easily. "Sorry, sorry - you are in pain. I should be sweeter to my little brother." He paused, eyes widening. "Or - sister, perhaps?"

She made a brief effort to once more determine what he may be today, or this hour, or even this second. He didn't quite understand it; typically, she'd feel this change inside much less... frequently. It made his - her? - his! - head hurt. She could not blame it on the poison, however. The only snake responsible for what made Loki  _Loki_ was Loki.

"Perhaps," They repeated vaguely. They felt sore, petty, and tired. Slowly, Loki leaned backwards, until they were lying down on Thor's large bed. "You may well have a better chance of guessing the answer than I."

Thor rumbled an understanding hum. After making quick work of the bandages on Loki's leg, he plopped down next to them on the bed. The furs were soft; the silk, too, of high quality. Comfortable.

"I've earned it, though, hm?"

Thor glanced over questioningly. "Oh?"

"Haven't I?" They asked, voice touched by some odd sadness.

When Thor looked over, he was met with open eyes and a tense face, Loki's dark eyebrows drawn together in some strange, sudden kind of shame.

Loki had dropped the plan to make Thor feel bad - they suddenly felt awful enough for the both of them. They continued, "Why shouldn't I get my just desserts? Why not punish me?"

"Ah... I assumed you had meant -" Thor shook his head, then breathed a quiet, humorless laugh. "Yes, that may be so, Loki - sometimes you do mean things for a quick laugh, but you are never venomous."

"Never?"

Thor laughed again, more genuinely now, delighting in the small, smile-like curve it brought to Loki's mouth. "Not when you're a snake, no. Otherwise, however..."

Loki pretended to swat at him, their playful nature overriding their pain. "You talk too much." Their voice was still sad, but not sad enough to spiral. Thor relaxed a fraction.

"As do you." He rolled over, pressing a little kiss to Loki's hair. "Do you feel better?"

Loki looked at him with wide eyes. "Only Mother's kisses can heal a hurt, you big oaf."

"Are you trying to say that I inherited none of her power?" Mock-disappointment colored his voice, his face drawn into an exaggerated frown.

 _He looks like an old hound,_ Loki thought.

They couldn't help the short, mean laugh that followed the imagery. "Sorry, big brother. None at all."

Thor hummed, then pressed another soft kiss to Loki's hair. "I don't mind," he said, smiling. "I require no special powers to love you."

Loki's smile was small and genuine. They were silent for amusement, preening, warm and comfortable, before saying quietly, "Thank you for healing my leg. I might have gotten into trouble if I'd gone to the palace healer."

But Thor only heard, 'I trust you', because that's what Loki had meant.

Thor beamed. "Of course, Loki. Anytime you need me, I'll be there."

"Always? Truly?"

"Always."

Loki rested their head softly on their brother's shoulder, utterly content.

The threat of Thanos was still centuries away - distant and unthinkable, like an ocean which will one day pull its tides far, far into the distance of the shore before unleashing itself in a flurry of horrifying, devastating chaos.

Thor meant what he said. And he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
